


lift

by fleetingfancy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20&22, Cuddly Harry, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, i found this on my laptop and thought i might as well post it, it's short oh well, louis in a suit !!, so i am sorry and don't mean to offend anyone i promise, the claustrophobia probably isn't accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingfancy/pseuds/fleetingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry despises elevators, so it's just his luck that when he has no choice but to ride one, it stops working. Luckily, he isn't alone.</p><p>or,</p><p>Harry has claustrophobia and Louis is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lift

Harry stepped into the elevator, relieved that there were only a few other people in it. He usually avoided elevators at all costs, but he was running late and in no mood to climb thirty flights of stairs. The doors slid shut, and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. 

 _It's only for a few minutes, Harry, you can handle that_ , he thought to himself. 

He opened his eyes and watched the red numbers climb on the screen. A few more people entered and left, and after floor 17, only one other person remained. He was smaller than Harry, with fluffy brown hair pushed back from his forehead and gorgeously tan skin. He was somewhat older, dressed in a neat dark blazer and tight fitting pants, putting Harry's taped jeans and sweatshirt to shame. His fingers were mesmerizing, intently tapping the screen of his phone. A piece of his hair fell into his face, and Harry had to resist the urge to reach over and tuck it behind his ear. He looked up suddenly, his brilliant blue eyes meeting Harry's. He gave Harry a small smile, which was enough for butterflies to take flight in Harry's stomach. Harry did not want to break his gaze, wanted to look into those bright blue eyes forever, but the owner of those eyes returned his attention to his phone, his brow furrowed slightly. Harry looked away, with some difficulty, praying he hadn't scared him off. Suddenly, the elevator came to a jarring halt, the floor indicator blank. 

Harry, who was closer to the door, pressed the button to open the door repeatedly, each time more desperate than the last. 

"It's not going to open," the other man said.  "It's probably broken. Happens often in this building." Harry could feel panic building in his throat, but he fought it down enough to respond. 

"How long does it take for them to fix it?" Harry asked, his voice shaky. 

"About fifteen minutes to half an hour, usually," the man responded. He reached across Harry to press the alarm button. Harry tried to nod, but he could already feel the walls pressing in around him. He slid down to the ground, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to breathe.

"Hey, now," the man said gently.  Harry looked up briefly to see him sitting a short distance away from Harry on the elevator floor, which he greatly appreciated. "Claustrophobia's a bitch, I know. One of my sisters has it, and I've seen how bad it can be." His voice was distinctive and angelic, comforting Harry. "Do you want me to keep talking?" Harry nodded, lifting his head to look at him.

"Well, my name's Louis, and I'm from Doncaster..." He went on, and Harry focused on only Louis's soft, soothing voice. Harry could listen to him forever. The elevator jerks suddenly, and Harry's hand, which had been close to Louis's, ends up on top of his. Before Harry can pull away, the lights shut off, leaving them in total darkness. Harry squeezed Louis's small hand, and Louis did not pull away. They sat in silence, Harry taking deep breaths and mostly focusing on Louis, and the feel of his petite fingers under Harry's longer ones. He felt much better now, and was grateful for the dark that concealed his grin. He should probably be embarrassed for holding a stranger's hand in an elevator. But somehow, Louis didn't even feel like a stranger. Curling his fingers around Louis's hand felt natural, like he'd done it his whole life. 

With a shudder, the elevator began moving again, and the lights flipped on after a few seconds. Harry looked over at Louis, expecting him to withdraw his hand from under Harry's. 

"I don't think I ever got your name," Louis says, his eyes twinkling. His hand hadn't budged. 

"Harry," Harry said. Before he lost the confidence, he got out, "We should keep in touch."

Louis grinned widely. "Definitely," he said. The elevator stopped as they exchanged numbers, and they scrambled to stand up and look less like they had been sitting on the floor of an elevator. They were standing very close to one another, and Harry's whole body felt charged with electricity. The doors slid open to the cool hallway, and Harry sighed in relief at the openness of the area. They stepped out together. 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked, and Harry was glad to stay near him for a little longer. 

"Visiting a friend," Harry said, shrugging. "You seem to be headed somewhere important, dressed like that." 

"I've got a meeting, actually," Louis said, rolling his eyes in a very cute way. "God, I hope I'm not too late-"

"You should go," Harry said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "Thank you, for the, ah, help on the elevator." Harry could feel a stupid grin returning to his face as he thought back to the way Louis’s hand had felt under his.

"I'm glad I was there," Louis said, smiling ear to ear, and Harry could tell that he meant it. He wondered if it was appropriate to kiss someone you just met. Probably not. Louis's lovely eyes met Harry's, and they stood there like that, for what felt like several sunlit days. Finally, Louis took Harry's hand in his own, and pressed his pretty lips to it.

"You and I, Harry," Louis whispered. "can go out for coffee downtown tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Of course," Harry breathed. Louis let go of his hand, looking satisfied. "Call me, yeah?"

"I will," Harry replied. He wanted to kiss him, so badly. But there would be plenty of time for that. 


End file.
